Shikamaru and Sakura: a new years kiss
by Itachi'sbestfangirl
Summary: ...title self explainatory..but it leads up to it, and even then, it doesn't really doesn't describe it, just meant to be a cute lil' oneshot I know it's a little early, but I don't care! Read and Review 3


Hello!

I have decided on something!

I currently suck at writing SasuSaku! ;

so, I'll stick with ShikaSaku, because, well...it's adorable, and you know it!

Rated: T

Pairings: ShikaSaku

Chapters: 1 (just a cute little one shot!)

Setting: Konoha, December 31st, night time

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, never have...but I always wish I did...

Songs I listened to but don't own while making this: Holding out for a Hero by Frou Frou, Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride, First Love by Utada Hikaru, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, Skin by Rascal Flatts, Conversations with my 13 year old self by Pink, Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Infected by Bad Religion, and Cherry Pie by Warrant

Sakura walked thorugh Konoha. She was freezing cold and covered in snow, but she had to get something from the Nara clan, apparently deer antlers help make good medicine

_Why don't we just go to the North Pole and take Rudolph's antlers!?_

Our dear little Sakura...well, she's 14, so she's not exactly 'little', but nya!

Our dear little Sakura was in a sort of ticked off mood.

_The one New Years Ever party ever thrown by Sasuke-kun, and I'm invited, and_ _Tsunade is making me do errands!_ _Why Kami-sama, why must you not allow Sasuke and I's love to blossom?_

The snow was falling in heavier amounts and Sakura cursed herself for just wearing a green sweater, red skirt, ninja shoes and pink leg warmers.

"Sakura? Weren't you invited to Sasuke's party?"

Sakura stopped and turned around and waved at Shikamaru, who looked as bored as ever, but was warm with his winter coat on and buttoned up all the way.

"Tsunade has me doing errands" She replied, arms folded across her chest in a sad attempt to keep warm.

"Ah" He replied and caught up to her, walking beside her as she walked down the path to the Nara ranch. Shikamaru looked at her and noticed her lips looked a little like an icy blue.

_She's a medical nin, shouldn't she know to wear her winter coat in the dead of Winter?_

Shikamaru mumbled a 'troublesome' under his breath as he unbuttoned his coat and put it around Sakura's shoulders.

"You're going to get get sick" He mumbled as a large blush grew across Sakura's face.

"Oh..Thank you" She said quietly, looking away.

When they got inside Shikamaru's father told Sakura that she would have to wait until morning but was welcome to stay for their little celebration. She nodded, Sasuke's house was on the other side of Konoha, and she would have to give Shikamaru his coat back, so she would probably get frostbite on her way there.

All around Konoha everyone started their countdown for the New Year,

slowly, the reached the last 20 seconds of the year.

"20" Naruto yelled loud enough for all of Konoha to hear.

"19!" Tenten joined in, almost as loud as Naruto

"18!" Lee yelled, louder than Naruto.

"17!" Ino yelled, louder than Lee.

"16!" Kiba mumbled, a little too much sake made it so he couldn't yell to loud.

"15!" Chouji yelled, munching down another chip.

"14" Shino mumbled.

"13" Sasuke mumbled, him and Shino had been having a silent conversation before the countdown had started.

"12" Hinata whisper/yelled, as she stood next to Naruto, blushing.

"11" Neji yelled, Sake made him a happy boy, and his arm was slung over tenten.

"10!" Temari yelled, hey, she can party too!

"9!" Gaara yelled, he was also, a much more social person since Chiyo revived him.

"8!" Kankurou yelled, sake in both hands (...what a nice bunch of alcoholics these teens are!)

"7!" Kakashi yelled, as he turned to the 7th page of his Icha Icha paradise book.

"6" Kurenai murmured, blushing.

"5" Asuma whispered in Kurenai's ear as he held her tightly. (So that's why she was blushing!)

"4 youthful seconds!" Gai yelled quickly, chugging down another thing of sake.

"3!" Somewhere in the akatsuki layer, there was a very happy, very _drunk_ Uchiha, being held up by a red head. (...aww come on...you knew I'd sneak myself in there!...bet you're getting bored of this countdown aren't you?)

"2" Shikamaru mumbled. _How troublesome_

"1!" Sakura squeeled, and a second after that, everywhere in Konoha people kissed their lovers, confetti was thrown, fireworks were set off and sake was chugged down.

Sakura lightly kissed Shikamaru on the lips for a few seconds.

"Happy new year" they whispered to each other, a light blush across their cheeks.

So...what did you think?

I know, Shikamaru was a bit OOC...but I haven't completely grasped his character yet either!

Hope you liked it!

I was inspired by the Winter Season. 3

Review please?


End file.
